


O Que a Manhã Traz

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Então agora você está esperando por mim fora da minha casa ? Esperar por mim no meu trabalho e ir no meu bar não é mais o suficiente ?”
Relationships: Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 6





	O Que a Manhã Traz

As manhãs geralmente eram a pior parte, se arrastar da cama para ir para seu emprego medíocre no supermercado local, sair do rancho de sua tia e enfrentar a cruel luz do dia. 

Mas naquele dia em particular além da luz do dia ele encontrou a jovem mulher que havia herdado a fazenda abandonada e se mudado para aquela pequena comunidade no início da primavera. Ela estava encostada contra a cerca, e quando ela o viu, ela disse :

“Bom dia Shane”

“Então agora você está esperando por mim fora da minha casa ? Esperar por mim no meu trabalho e ir no meu bar não é mais o suficiente ?”

Ela não pareceu se irritar com seu comentário. Assim que ela havia se mudado ela costumava ficar bem ofendida sempre que ele era rude, mas algo havia mudado naquela noite em que eles haviam se encontrado no cais do pequeno lago e ele falou bem mais do que ele deveria. Ele continuou a tratando da mesma forma, mas agora ela reagia diferente, era como se ela pudesse ver através dele, era perturbador. 

Ela sorriu. 

“Até onde eu sei o bar é do Gus, e na verdade estou apenas esperando a sua tia abrir, Robin fez umas melhoras no galinheiro pra mim e eu tenho espaço agora para mais algumas galinhas” 

“Oh. Certo...você quer que eu chame a minha tia para você ?”

“Não, deixe ela dormir. Eu posso esperar”

Ele se encostou na cerca ao lado dela. 

“Você não devia estar indo pro trabalho ?”

“Eu não me importo de chegar atrasado” 

Na verdade desde que ele tinha sido forçado a ver um treinamento de funcionários que dizia que chegar atrasado era roubo de tempo da empresa ele fazia questão de aparecer alguns minutos depois do seu turno ter começado as vezes. 

“Eu não tenho pimentas se é isso que você quer. A temporada delas acabaram”

“Quem ouve você falar assim vai achar que eu vivo atrás de você por pimentas, ao invés de ser você que aleatoriamente aparecer nos lugares que eu fico para me dar pimentas” 

“Você ama quando eu te dou pimentas” 

“Eu amo pimentas, é diferente” 

“Se você diz” 

“Como você descobriu que eu gostava delas ?”

“Emily, ela comentou que você amava comida picante. E eu estava recebendo minha primeira safra de pimentas. Eu quase não te dei, mas aí eu pensei, talvez seja um jeito dele parar de agir como um babaca rabugento comigo. Não funcionou, logo em seguida você me disse para ir embora”

“E ainda você continuou fazendo até o verão acabar...porque ?” 

“Eu acho que porque quando eu te dei as pimentas foi a primeira vez que eu te vi sorrir e eu gosto de fazer as pessoas felizes, eu sempre gostei.” 

“Até babacas rabugentos ?”

“Especialmente babacas rabugentos” 

“Você é tão estranha” 

“Diz o cara que colocou uma pizza inteira na minha caixa de correio”

_ Merda _ . Ele achou, esperou, que isso tivesse sido um sonho estranho. 

“Eu estava bêbado quando eu fiz isso”

“Claramente...eu acho que eu não cheguei a te agradecer pela pizza, estava muito boa”

“Você comeu a pizza da caixa de correio ?”

“Sim, ainda estava quente. Você deve ter colocado logo antes de eu acordar” 

“Eu acho que já estava clareando”

“Você poderia ter batido na minha porta e aí nós teríamos comido juntos. Uma pizza inteira é demais para uma pessoa só”

“Eu já comi pizzas inteiras sozinho várias vezes” 

“Mas não teria sido melhor com alguém ?”

“Não”

“Certo, se você diz”

“Pelo menos não com qualquer pessoa” 

“Oh. Obrigada”

“Eu não disse você”

“Você não precisou dizer” 

Eles então ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Era um silêncio perturbador. Um silêncio cheio de possibilidades. 

“Eu tenho que ir para o trabalho, eu já estou atrasado” ele disse já andando para longe. 

“Certo, se divirta no trabalho”

“Eu trabalho no Jojamart, isso é basicamente impossível”

Ele já estava bem longe quando ela gritou :

“Shane mais uma coisa !”

“O quê ?”

“A minha nova galinha eu vou chamar ela de Shane !”

“Esse é um nome péssimo para uma galinha !” 

Ele não olhou para trás mas ele tinha certeza que ela estava rindo. Ele não olhou para trás porque ele não queria que ela visse que ele estava rindo também. 


End file.
